


Undeniable

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward kills someone and Oswald had never been more turned on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks challenge Chemistry

Oswald in an alley. He was flat on his back and rain fell into his eyes. The stench of garbage was thick in the air. The chill of the concrete was soaking through his suit jacket and chilling his skin, but the only he was worried about was the gun pointed at him. The gun metal glistened in the moonlight, beautiful and deadly.

There was a new mob boss in town, known only as Meredith, and apparently he wanted to make a statement by killing Oswald.

'Any last words?' the lackey said. He was a big man with thick fingers and hard features. He looked like Butch; maybe crime bosses all shopped at Thugs-R-Us.

Suddenly a shot rang out and Oswald waited for the pain and the sight of blood. There was no pain or blood.

The lackey stumbled forward and touched his shirt where a red spot grew.

'What the...!' he exclaimed. His eyes were wide with shock.

'I can make noise but I have no mouth. By myself I do nothing, but put a small piece of metal in me and I cause destruction. What am I?' I familiar voice said from the shadows.

A man stepped from the shadows like an avenging superhero in a suit and tie. He was holding a gun and had a big grin on his face. Oswald had seen him before and wanted to say that his name was Edmund or something like that.

'The answer is a gun,' The man said as he pulled the trigger and the lackey collapsed on the ground.

Oswald just stared at his savior. Maybe it was just the relief from not being dead, or the fact that The man killed someone, but his cock was half hard in his pants. 

The man wiped the gun with a handkerchief and laid it on the ground. He didn't look worried at all, but excited.

'Are you all right, Mr. Copplepot? It's me, Edward Nygma,' He asked as he walked to Oswald.

'Yes...um... Thank you,' was all he could think to say because really what else could he say to someone who saved his life and who wasn't Jim.

Edward offered his hand and Oswald was pulled to his feet. They stood close and Oswald caught the cool scent of cologne. His cock twitched in his pants.

'We should leave. I have no desire to talk to my co-workers tonight.'

'Are you just going to leave the gun here?' Oswald asked. He was starting to get over the shock of almost being killed and he was nothing if not practical.

'There is no need to worry. It can't be traced to me. Would you like to go home with me?' As he said the last part he became animated as if he asked people to come home with all the time.

Oswald thought about it. Maybe it was the fact that he was half-hard but he hoped that they would have sex, but probably not. Very few people wanted to have sex with him.

Edward suddenly looked nervous. 'I mean only if you want to. I'm sure that you would like to get cleaned up.' 

Oswald tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice 'Of course. I'll go home with you.'

Edward grinned wide. 'Excellent! This way.'

Edward lead through the dark alley until they came to the street and he lead them to a VW Bug; it's bright green paint seemed to glow in the light from the street lamp.

They climbed into the car and Edward started the engine. The car was spotless, there wasn't a single fast food wrapper on the floor. Oswald appreciated that. His mother had always appreciated cleanliness as well

As they drove down the street Edward started talking, his features were animated, but Oswald barely paid attention. All his attention was on his hard cock and the fact that he had almost died. Suddenly Edward became quiet. The silence was awkward. 

'Mr. Copplepot? I was thinking... Fornication is a known stress reliever and Um... Would you like to...' He nervously reached over and put his hand on Oswald's knee.

Oswald looked over at Edward. 'Are you propositioning me? Because that sounds like a good idea.'

He reached down and put his hand on top of Edwards hand.

'Oh, thank goodness! I was hoping you'd fornicate with me. I just hope you are not doing it because you think you owe me for saving your life. I want you to do it because you want to, not because you have to.'

Oswald thought about it and he really wanted to do it. He had been hoping that he would have sex with Jim someday, but it looked like he would just have to settle for friendship with Jim. 

'I want to.'

They drove in silence, but this time it was comfortable silence. Oswald held Edward's hand. Once they made it to Edward's apartment they climbed the stone steps and went into the building. They air smelled stale and the wallpaper in the hallway was stained and ripped.

They walked close and Edward put his arm around Oswald's shoulder and his body heat soaked through Oswald's clothes.

Once they arrived at the apartment door, Edward opened it and they stepped inside. Once the door was closed Oswald turned around and pushed Edward against the door. Oswald captured Edward's lips and Edward brought his hands up and combed his fingers through Oswald's hair. As the kiss turned sloppy Edward groaned into Oswald's mouth.

Oswald pushed his tongue against Edward's mouth and his mouth opened. Their tongues brushed against each other and Oswald moved his hands under Edward's shirt. Skin was soft and warm under his fingers. 

After several moments of kissing they broke the kiss and just stood close to each other and panted. Oswald was so hard and judging by the hardness that had been poking him in the leg so was Edward.

'Did you enjoy it?' Edward asked.

'Oh, yes.'

'Perhaps we should move to the bedroom.'

Oswald suddenly remembered something. 'Mother!'

Edward's eyes went wide. 'Is that some kind of kink?'

'What? No! I have to call my mother may I use your phone?'

Edward released Oswald and moved away from him. 'Of course.'

Oswald went over to a small end table and picked up a sleek black phone. He dialled a number. His mother picked up on first ring.

'Oswald?'

'Hello, mother.'

'Where have you been I've been worried.'

Oswald's heart sank. He never wanted his mother to worry. 'I'm sorry. Please don't worry I'm fine. I'm staying with a friend tonight. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'All right. Be good and I love you.'

'I love you too,' Oswald hung up and was met by a grinning Edward.

'What?'

'You called me a friend. Am I really your friend?' 

'Sure, now let's fornicate... Friend.'

'Oh, that sounds delightful. Perhaps we should start by me performing fellatio on you. Unless you have other ideas, of course.'

'That's fine. Lead the way.'

They walked through Edward's apartment. They walked past stack after stack of books on the floor. Once they were in the bedroom, Oswald looked around. The room was bare except for a large bed that sat in the middle of the room. The bed was covered with a patchwork quilt and pillows covered in red silk. 

'Shall we?' Edward asked as he began to take off his suit and let it fall to the floor. Oswald had the urge to pick up the clothes and hang them up, his mother had taught him well, but instead he busied himself by removing his own clothes.

As he took off his clothes he looked over at a glasses-less Edward, who was almost completely naked and he just stared. Edward's backside was pale and he was all lean muscles. Once he turned around Oswald groaned. Edward's pink nipples stood out against his pale skin, a line of dark hair started at his navel and traveled downward towards his hard cock. The cock was thicker and shorter than Oswald's own and the tip was deep red and glistened with pre-come.

Oswald moved close and pressed their bodies together and reveled in the feeling of warm skin against him.

He walked them towards the bed. He pushed Edward and he fell onto the bed with a bounce. Oswald joined him on the bed and kissed and nipped at Edward's shoulder as Edward hands slid up and down Oswald's back. Edward's skin was salty with sweat.

As their hard cocks rubbed against each other Oswald groaned.

'I want to... Can I... I want to...'

Oswald just grinned, he had finally found a way to make Edward almost speechless.

Oswald moved off Edward and rolled into his back. If Edward wanted to perform fellatio than he was more than happy to oblige.

'Of course. Have fun.'

Edward moved above Oswald and kissed his way down Oswald body. As he licked at Oswald's navel Oswald laughed, he had no idea that he was ticklish there. He moved his hands to Edward's hair and ran his fingers through the soft strands. 

Finally Edward moved to Oswald's cock. Oswald's gasped as Edward lick the underside from root to tip. His experience with receiving blowjobs was limited, but Edward seemed to know what he was doing. 

He then twirled his pink tongue around the cock-head. Oswald's hips snapped up. Edward wrapped his lips around the cock-head and licked and sucked at it.

Oswald moaned as Edward took more of his cock in his mouth. Oswald grasped and groaned as Edward took more and more of his cock into his mouth.

After several moments of Edward sliding his lips up and down Oswald's cock, Oswald felt his orgasm building. 

'I'm going to... I'm going to...' was all Oswald could gasp out.

Edward slid his lips all the way down Oswald's cock and sucked.

Oswald's whole body tightened as he came.

As he came down from his orgasm he reached for Edward. 

'Did you enjoy that?' Edward asked as he settled his body against Oswald and they were pressed together from chest to hip.

'Oh, yes,' Oswald said as he captured Edward's lips and tasted his own come in Edward's mouth.

As they kissed Edward rubbed his hard cock against Oswald's leg. His eyes fluttered close as he came. It was a shame that Oswald had all ready came because see Edward come was more of a turn on than seeing him kill someone.

As Edward nipped at Oswald shoulder Oswald fell asleep.

The next morning, Oswald woke up. At first he worried why he was in a strange bed and why there was a strange man in top of him, but as the fuzz cleared he remembered what had happened that night and he grinned from ear to ear.

Edward lifted his head and also grinned as he looked at Oswald. His normally flat hair was sticky up every which way. Oswald would never admit it but it was adorable.

'Good morning. It would appear that you have a morning erection and while it most likely happened because your full bladder is pressing on your prostate I think this is a perfect opportunity to engage in more fornication.'

'Sounds good to me,' Oswald said. Leave it to Edward to get right to the point. 

Edward moved off Oswald's body and reached under a pillow, he pulled out a tube of something and squeezed a clear liquid on to his fingers. 

All Oswald could do was watch as Edward moved his hand behind himself and inserted his fingers inside himself. He moved his hand and then removed his fingers.

Oswald moaned loudly as Edward slowly lowered himself slowly onto Oswald's cock. He moved up and down, each time going lower and lower until Oswald cock was completely inside him. Oswald just laid back and enjoyed the hot tightness around his cock. He cried out when Edward moved up and down his cock. Edward's own cock was hard.

Oswald reached over and wrapped his hand around Edward's cock. He only had to stroke it a few times before Edward's come wetted his hand. As he came, Edward clenched around Oswald's cock and Oswald came.

Once they had both came, Edward moved and Oswald soft cock slipped out of him. He moved his body onto Oswald and the kissed as their bodies moved against each other. Oswald wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and kiss every inch of Edward's body.

Their chemistry was undeniable, although Oswald could do without the ridiculous riddles.


End file.
